Rainy Day Revelations
by rapunzelchick
Summary: L/L- On a rainy day Lorelai notices what's been right there all along.
1. Sarcasm and Superheros

Title: Rainy Day Revelations  
Author: Rapunzel  
E-Mail: hollowfetish@hotmail.com  
Summary: One rainy day Lorelai notices what everyone else has known all along. Set after season finale, no new season involved.  
Rating: I'll say PG  
Pairing: L/L   
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or places in this fic, it's just Gilmore Girls is only on once a week and I need something to do.  
Author's Notes: If I get some good reviews when it's all done, I may start another. Who am I kidding. I don't care if they're good, I just love to write! This is my first GG fic I've posted anywhere. Honest opinions please.  
*****  
  
  
I was sitting at my table sipping my steaming cup of coffee, when I got that feeling of someone watching me. I moved my head a little and saw Luke standing by the muffin tray motionless. I slowly turned towards him, but he saw me and quickly started filling the coffee pot. I slid out of the booth and sauntered towards the counter. Taking a seat, I smiled at him.   
"Luke, were you just staring at me?" I questioned.  
"Well, I was... uh... I thought.... you might want more coffee." he stammered.  
"Sure ya did." I chuckled. "I think you were wishing I was your love slave." I saw him blush as I said this.   
"Truthfully, I was." he admitted.   
"What?!?" I was shocked. He seemed so serious!   
"You gotta learn how to take a joke." He snickered as he went back into the kitchen. "Ya know, I can take you!" I called towards the kitchen. "Yeah that's what I thought. Javaman!" I went back to concentrating on my coffee. Just then, Rory walked in and sat on the stool next to me. "Hey Sweets. What's happening?" I asked as I leaned over.  
"Nothing much." she replied planting a kiss on my cheek.   
"Luke has a new nickname. Overly-Sarcastic Javaman. So, hey. You feel like ordering in tonight?"   
"It suits him. We haven't seen Joe in a while." she suggested. "Has he gotten the van fixed yet?" I thought for a moment.  
"We'd better go for Chinese just in case."   
"You're probably right." she laughed. Just then, Luke came back, still chuckling.   
"I'm glad you're happy Overly-Sarcastic Javaman. Oh, remember that thing you said a minute ago?" I asked. He continued what he was doing and nodded. "Well I need to tell you something about it."I said.  
"Go for it." he replied flatly.  
"You have to come here."  
He hovered on the other side of the counter and I motioned for him to come closer. When he was inches away from my face, I reached up and grabbed his plaid shirt. I yanked him close to my face and I licked his chin. Laughing I threw a bill on the counter and ran out the door. When I was on the other side of the street, I realized Rory was right behind me and laughing just as hard.   
"You should've... seen his.... face." she gasped.   
"I was too busy getting my butt outta there before he could say 'No more coffee for you Lorelai!' Cause you know how well I do without it." I smirked.   
"Yeah... the whining... ugh..." Rory shuddered as she said it. I grabbed her arm and led her towards home.   
*****  
When I woke up, Rory wasn't home.   
"Must've gone over to Lane or Dean's.." I mused. I found my way to the living room and started my mad search for the phone. "Ah ha!" I cried as I spotted it on the ouch. I picked it up and dialed Lane's number. After it rang twice Mrs. Kim answered.   
"Hello?"   
"Hey, Mrs. Kim. Is Rory there?"   
"Rory Gilmore? Who is this?" she asked.   
"Um... Lorelai? Her mother? I'm trying to get ahold of her, is she there?"  
"No, probably off with boys somewhere. What kind of mother let daughter run off with boys?"   
"Thank you, I'll talk to you later." I said as politely as I could. I decided to just wait for her, so I took a nap on the couch. When I opened my eyes again, a big blur was in front of me.   
"Holy heart failure Batman!" I screeched. "Rory what the hell were you doing?!"   
"I heard you moving around and figured you might be up. Geez, calm down! Anyway... are you going to see Luke today? Seeing how you two have those daily flirting matches to keep up with and all." she commented.   
"Whoa, whoa whoa! What? Me and Luke?"   
"Luke and I." she corrected.  
"Even worse! YOU and Luke? I forbid it."   
"You know what I mean." she sounded annoyed. "Are you going or not?"   
"Yes, I'm going now.... see you." I gave her a hug before I went to get my shoes. 


	2. Unspoken Secrets

On my way into town I thought about all the possible things Luke could do to me. I couldn't think long though, because as I walked up to the diner, I noticed he wasn't in sight. I quickly made my way inside and behind the counter. I was reaching for the coffee pot when someone grabbed my hand.   
"Drat! Foiled again." I turned around and Luke stood scowling in front of me. He didn't say anything, but he pulled me over to a corner. "Oh, hey Luke. You seem upset. You wanna talk about it?" I tried my innocent act, but he saw right through it.   
"Don't start Lorelai. I'll never know what the hell goes through that mind of yours." he shook his head.   
"Can I have some coffee? Please?????"I whined.   
"Get it yourself."   
"Wow, self service. You really know how to treat your customers." I commented sarcastically.   
"Put a cork in the sarcasm. We need to talk."   
"Ok, listen Luke..." but he cut me off.   
"No you listen! Wait, you talk cause I want to know exactly whats wrong with you."   
"Well, I...ummmm...." I stammered "All that it.. uh... meant was that..." As I spoke I looked up, directly into Luke's clear blue eyes. I couldn't think of anything to say that made sense, or that was even remotely witty. "Uh...You have nice eyes?"   
"What?" he looked at me while I tried to figure out what was happening. Rory's words came back at me.'Seeing how you two have those daily flirting matches ...' Maybe she was right. We did flirt a little.  
"Luke, do we flirt?" I asked casually.   
"Where the hell did that come from?." He was clearly uncomfortable, because he started to blush again.  
"We've been friends for what seems like forever, and I feel like I can tell you anything. An I hope you feel you could do the same to me too."   
"Lorelai, why did you lick my chin?"   
"I don't know. Do I need a reason? Think about who you're talking to here."   
"Good point." he took my coffee mug and went to fill it up.   
I sat waiting for Luke to return, and my mind wandered to Max. I was suppose to give him an answer tomorrow, but I hadn't even thought about what to say. I looked at my watch and figured out how much time I had. A half an hour unil I should be getting home. I sighed then yelled at Luke.   
"Hey Luke, you might want to get that coffee out here, I have to eat and then get home to Rory." Soon he came back with a steaming coffee cup in one hand, a blueberry muffin in the other.   
"Thought you might need a snack." he said.  
"Oh, you're so sweet! Maybe it's you I should marry instead of Max." I joked. Luke got a weird look on his face. He left the coffee and rushed into the kitchen. I just stared until he disappeared, then I jumped up and followed him.   
"Luke! What was that?" I demanded.   
"I don't know what you're talking about."he lied. "Hey! Wait, you.. you can't be in here. If something happened to you, I would feel horrible. Not to mention my insurance doesn't cover you." he blurted out.   
"You are seriously babbling mister! I've known you forever..."   
"As you already pointed out." he cut in. I gave him a look before I continued.   
"And I demand you tell me what's wrong!"   
"You wouldn't understand Lorelai." he sighed.   
"Okay. I'll annoy you until you break down, but it'll have to wait." I gave him one last look before I walked out of the kitchen and started home. 


	3. Little Coffee Maniacs

"Do you think it's possible for you to get down here before I get old?" I yelled upstairs to Rory.  
"Nope. I think I'm late about 3 years."  
"Hey, that's no way to treat the woman who birthed you!" Simultaneously we started laughing, and she soon came thumping down the stairs. "God, you take forever."  
"It's a teenage thing. I have to dress all pretty and always look amazing. It's like a rule or something."  
"Your Grandmother probably made it up." I shot.  
"You never cease to amaze me."  
"That's what I'm here for, to constantly try to confuse you and make your life hard."  
"Leaving you to entertain yourself now." she said flatly. I followed her outside before replying   
"I'd like you to understand, because of that last comment I'm skipping the rest of the night."   
"What? I have ten bucks that say you'll give it up before seven."  
"You're on. Let's go Toto!" With one last glance at her, I started skipping down the street. "Weeeeeeee'ree off to see the wizard, the wonderful Wizard of Oz..."  
"I can't believe you're doing this..."  
"Hey, I don't have ten bucks to lose."  
"Alright, bet's off." I gave her a look and continued singing as I went down the sidewalk.   
*****  
As soon as the diner was in sight, I dropped the Dorthey act and sprinted to the door.   
"Oh Luuuuke!" I searched the room and my gaze fell on the only person wearing a bright red plaid shirt. "Wow, you really stand out. How many shades of red do you have that shirt in?" He ignored everything I'd said and started towards the kitchen.  
"Whatever you're making, make double. I guess I'm getting faster than Rory cause I beat her to the door." Luke stopped and looked at me.   
"You race?"  
"Of course. It's our way of excercising. The food you serve is fattening. You think I maintain this figure," I guestured towards myself," Without doing something to burn calories?" He just shook his head and went into the back. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see Rory.  
"I got here 2 minutes before you. I timed."  
"Why did I buy you that watch.... I should have known it was evil by the little cartoon characters on the band."  
"Cause you love me, and I'm your firstborn?"  
"By saying firstborn you're implying there will be more?"  
"Well, when you and...." She cut off as two burgars and two full coffee cups were set in front of us.  
"Eat and be merry." Luke said while looking towards the door. Taylor had walked in with an armload of decorations. Luke rushed away to deal with him and I wondered what Rory was going to say.  
"When me and.....?" I prompted.  
"Nevermind."  
"Tell me!" I insisted.   
"You can't shun me after I say this." she warned.  
"Shoot."  
"When you and Luke finally get together, then will be little coffee maniacs running around everywhere. So yes, there will be more." I just looked at her in awe before I noticed Luke looking at her in much the same way. 


	4. Sparks of Excitement

I recovered quickly and kicked Rory underneath the table.  
"Ouch! Why did you..." her voice trailed off when she saw Luke with his jaw dropped. "Oh Luke! I... uh... didn't see you." He only made a few grunts in reply before quickly retreating to his shelter behind the counter. For the second time I found myself following him.  
"Hey, sorry about that. You know teenagers, over active imaginations and all." I forced a laugh. "She got carried away I guess."  
"I don't think that's the case." He replied scuffing his feet. What did that mean?  
"Huh?" Luke had been acting weird since I licked his chin, and it was staring to worry me.  
"Well....Rory seems... she's....." He stammered. " Pretty grounded. She isn't the type to say stuff like that."  
"Are you hinting it's true?" I suggested.  
"Not having heard the whole story, I can't determine what is truth and what is fiction." He said matter-of-factly, regaining his tough exterior.  
"Smartass." He just chuckled and turned away. "Oh, what time is it?"  
"Time to get your stomach pumped. I'm surprised you can stomach that much coffee in a day."  
"I hope you realize I only come here for your amazing coffee." I said cruelly. Luke's expression changed quickly and I immediatly regretted the harsh words I had spoken.  
"Oh, Luke...." I started. Turning around I gave Rory a little wave and signaled it was ok to leave without me. She nodded and I turned to face him again. "Luke, I'm sorry... I was only kidding." He managed a weak grin.  
"I know." He turned around and busied himself with the coffee pot. I hesitated for a moment before walking behin the counter. I tugged on his shirt forcing him to face me. Before he could lecture me, I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him into a hug. I felt a spark that ended in a shiver running down the full length of my body.   
"You're special to me Luke. You're not only the guy with the coffee, but you're my friend," Luke stiffened, " And I can tell you anything." 


	5. The Rain Comes....

I tightened my grip, only half of me comforting him. The other half didn't want to let go yet. My face buried in his plaid shirt I breathed in his soapy, coffee, Luke smell. After a few moments he pushed me away and filled a cup with coffee.   
"Luke, could you please tell me what's wrong?" I pleaded.  
"Listen, you wouldn't understand. It would make you upset and therefore I refuse to tell you!"  
"You know I'll haul it outta you eventually. It may just as well be voluntary."  
"I know you don't understand why I can't tell you, but respect my decision."  
"Ok, well.. If you change your mind call me, okay? Oh, I have to go meet Max."  
"Good. Will you leave now?" I ignored him and continued.  
"I have to answer his proposal today." I scrunched up my face. "I've been dreading it all week."   
"Well there's your answer then." He didn't stop cleaning to answer.   
"What? Why? Why would you say that?" I demanded.  
"It's obvious that if you've been dreading your answer, it shouldn't be yes." When he said that, he looked up and must have realized what had come out of his mouth. "It's your decision and I support whatever you say." I smiled at him as I turned and started for the door.  
*****  
I walked up the driveway, and saw Max sitting on the porch.   
"Uh... Weren't we suppose to meet at the park?"   
"Hello to you too. If you remember correctly, I called you last night and we decided I'd pick you up."  
"Obviously I don't remember....oh wait, there it is." I looked at the closed door and then back at him. "Rory decide you shouldn't come in?"   
He pulled a blue post-it out of his pocket and handed it to me.   
"When I got here, I found this on the door. So after reading it, I assumed she wasn't here." Scribbled in Rory's handwriting were a few sentences explaining that she was spending the night at Lane's.   
"And so you're right again. Instead of going out, can we stay here and talk?" I moved to the couch and sat down.  
"Oh. Sure. Why not." He sat down beside me and pulled me towards him. I found his lips against mine. I kissed him back, but it didn't feel right. Not comfortable like hugging Luke was. That was silly..... of course it was comfortable, Luke was my friend. I pulled away with a worried look on my face.  
"Max..... I can't." I said quickly.  
"Can't what?"  
"Do this. Kiss you, marry you.. pretend everything's ok when it isn't."  
"I thought it was something you wanted..."   
"You asked me to marry you. To end a fight. I can't get past that, and it worries me. I can't stay in this relationship." I turned away from him.  
"So I should leave then." He stood up and started to walk away, but turned around. "Does this have something to do with Luke?" he questioned.  
"You can't get over the whole 'Lorelai has a male friend' thing can you? You think that I can't have a friendship with a guy without him falling for me? I have news for you. Luke has been there for me since I left Hartford. He's been here when you weren't. He understands how I feel without me saying a word. He makes amazing coffee and doesn't always make me pay for my food. You don't understand that and I'm sorry. Goodbye." I looked at the door with tears stinging my eyes.   
"You're wrong Lorelai. I do understand. Think about everything you just said, and tell me he doesn't love you. You can't see what's been right there all along, but everyone around you can." He turned around and walked to his car. I followed him down the steps and stood on the front path. It started to rain as he drove away, and that's a moment I'll always remember. 


	6. Unlocked Hearts

After Max left, I walked back inside to think about everything. I wanted to go to Luke, but I knew that's the first place Max expected me to go. Why was he so hung up on my friendship with Luke, and what did he mean by 'you can't see what's been there all along, but everyone around you can'? I could see perfectly, and I didn't notice anything different. Except of course, how weird Luke had been acting around me. I decided to talk to him right away.  
*****  
I walked myself to the diner, only to find it closed. I tried the handle, and found that Luke had been in such a rush to close that he forgot to lock up. I went inside and closed the door quietly. If he was upstairs, I didn't want him freaked out by any noise I made. I locked the door behind me and started across the room. I tiptoed into the hallway leading to Luke's apartment and heard nothing. I was able to climb the stairs pretty quickly without making noise. The last stair let out a creaking noise, and I stood motionless, waiting for Luke to come running. He didn't so I continued towards the apartment. Through the door, I could hear the radio playing softly. He had me worried, so I opened the door and saw him face down on his bed. I crossed silently to his side and while still standing I hugged him. He woke startled and rolled away grunting. Sitting up he eyed me before speaking.  
"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked gruffly.  
"I saw Max." I could feel the tears gathering again. Instantly his face lost it's toughness and he now wore a look of concern.  
"What happened?" His voice had become soft and he clasped my tiny hand between his two strong ones.  
"I told him what I thought. I said that he was wrong and that I couldn't see him anymore."   
"What about him?"  
"He started to leave, but then turned and accused you of having something to do with it." I started."I told him that he needs to get over his idea about us. I told him that you've always been here, especially when he wasn't. You fix things and give me free coffee... That you're someone I can rely on and I wouldn't know what to do if you weren't here. That you can tell what I'm thinking without me muttering a single mono-syllable, and that he couldn't understand and I was sorry."   
"Really... I take it he wasn't happy with that?"  
"He said that I was wrong. He did understand, more than me I guess. He told me to think about what I had just said and tell him you didn't love me." Luke looked at me hard, studying my face. "He told me that I was blind to see what everyone else has known forever."  
"And what did you say?"  
"Nothing. I watched him walk away, and then I came here. Is it still raining out?" I got up and walked to the window. "Yeah...." I trailed off as I sat back down and let Luke hug me. I felt another wave pass through me, not unlike the first. 


	7. Park-like Discussions

This time I was the one to pull away. I looked at Luke, finally understanding. When Max kissed me, the was no magic. Why hadn't I noticed that anytime Luke's arm brushed against mine I got a tingly feeling?   
Without saying a word, I stood up and pulled him across the room to the door.   
"Where are we going?" he asked.  
"For a walk. I don't want to go alone." I didn't hesitate to answer. He was silent as he followed me downstairs and outside. We paused so he could lock the door, and then we walked to the park. It was still raining out when we came across a bench and sat down. I turned to him, and I'm sure he saw the sparkle in my eye. I said simply,  
"I know." He looked at me questioningly and I smiled. "I know what Max meant. I understand and I'm going to act." At the mention of Max, Luke's face fell.   
"You do? So you're getting back together?" I shook my head.  
"No, no. That's over. I've made my decision and I'm positive it was right." I paused for effect. "I've found someone else."  
"What?" he exclaimed.  
"Yup. Someone else. Better in every way! He's sweet and caring and can match my big mouth word for word." I smiled again.  
"And do I know this person?" he asked.  
"You know almost everyone in Stars Hollow silly! How many extremely opinionated people do you know? Everyone loves him..."  
"Really." His voice was flat.  
"I give you one guess before I'll tell you." I teased.   
"If it's Taylor...." he warned.  
"No!!" I replied happily. "Here's another hint. He makes the best damn Santa burgers and coffee in town."  
"Lorelai...."  
"I told you I understood what Max said. He said I was blind to the obvious, and I'm not anymore. I love you." I said casually.  
"It's... too soon after Max Lor...."  
"Well I know that, but it's something you deserved to know. Use it to your advantage sometime." I winked and stood up. Leaning over I brushed my lips against his. I didn't notice his arm around me, pulling me back to the bench until I was there. Our kiss deepened, becoming more passionate. My arm snaked behind his head and brought him closer. We sat there for a moment before I felt a light tapping on my shoulder. Yanking myself away, I looked up to see who had found us out. Who else but Rory and Lane with bright eyes and huge smiles.   
"Finally... Mom, the town was starting to lose faith in you two!" She stooped and gave us each a quick hug before grabbing Lane's hand and pulling her down the path again.   
"Uh oh..." I sighed.  
"Huh?"  
"The whole town'll be up here in a short amount of time... You should know that by now! Let's get away while we can!" I laughed. 


	8. The Show at Luke's

I ran back to the diner, with Luke right behind. I stood jumping while he unlocked the door and then rushed into the warmth. After he joined me, I clicked the lock into place.  
"Let's put on a show!" I said excitedly.  
"Explain please?"   
"You know as well as I do, that when they don't find us in the park, they'll come running here. Let's act like the whole park thing didn't happen, and you give me coffee and be normal. Easy!"  
"As pie.." he added.   
"Mmmm! Good plan. Bring on the pie!! I can hear them already." I hopped onto the nearest stool and angled myself away from the windows. Trying to keep the smile off my face, I accepted a cup filled with my favorite scalding liquid, and a lemony wedge of pie.   
"Yum yum yum! Pie pie pie! Yummy yummy, pie pie!" I laughed in a sing song voice. Luke couldn't keep from chuckling as he shook his head.   
He leaned on the counter, opposite from me and when I reached up I caught his flannel shirt easily.   
"Here we go..." I whispered. Standing up, I brought him from behind the counter and grabbed his shoulders. His expression changed to fake surprise as I pulled myself up and let my mouth touch his. I forgot about the people watching us and concentrated on kissing him, keeping him pressed against me. Parting my lips the slightest bit gave him the little access he needed.   
Warm and tingly from the contact, I slowly moved forwards, careful not to lose any of the contact gained. I pushed him against an empty wall, and in one swift movement he had me turned around and suddenly I was the one pinned. At first he placed his hands on the small on my back, but then I felt them sliding down ym back, until he rested them at the top of my ass, bringing me closer than I had been. I could feel the electricity washing over me in waves, and then I heard the cheering.   
Making sure to keep him close, I moved until I could see out the door. Rory was the first person I noticed, hugging Lane, and Dean over and over. Then Jackson, tending to some injury Sookie had managed to get. Next to them were Miss Patty, Taylor and Kirk. One was grinning, another completely uninterested and the last was yelling somewhere behind him.   
I couldn't help but giggle as I waved Rory away. I didn't need her standing out there. I watched as everyone slowly drifted away, until no one was left. Then I pulled away, to Luke's surprise, and pulled him towards the counter. I sat on the top and pulled him towards me again. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed him again, this time more sweetly.  
"I should be getting home again..." I said reluctantly and he nodded. "I'll come over tomorrow, unless you want to come.. no, I should talk to Rory." I hopped off the counter, and with one last kiss I went out the door. 


End file.
